


[Brujay翻译][待授权]Clinical 全文完

by Deborah_Dasheen



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborah_Dasheen/pseuds/Deborah_Dasheen





	[Brujay翻译][待授权]Clinical 全文完

【Note】I’d say this’s extremely embarrassing to put the translation on the same website as the original work! Cuz… Ya know this work is rated as Explicit that it’ll totally be “harmonized” on LOFTER  
When mentioning “harmonize”, I’m referring to (the authority) deleting sth on the internet on behalf of “the harmony of our society”.  
So I’m pushed to post it here. Please, as the following will be written in Chinese, do not go on if you don’t understand this language.  
This is not an original work but translated from another author. 

Clinical  
cornflakepizza  
Summary:  
Bruce给 Jason做了一次彻底的身体检查.

Notes:  
给 tealgeezus。为了报复brujay在这礼拜让我好几次痛苦地蜷成一团的事。>: 谢谢 varebanos 为我beta

Work Text:

“你再解释一遍为啥我得做这个检查? “  
Jason双手抱胸, 仰起脑袋瞪着面前的男人。准确地说, 距离他明确提出参加夜巡已经整整两周了。几天之前Dick给他留了一条信息, 上面说Bruce希望他能去一趟蝙蝠洞。现在他正坐在一张金属轮床上, 而Bruce正为准备工作而忙碌着。

“我们需要确保你的身体处在巅峰状态, 才能让你和我, 还有其他成员一起夜巡, “Bruce说着, 卷起袖子。

Jason皱起眉头。”你是不是听不懂什么叫作‘拉萨路之池带来的机体完全再生’? 我好得很! “

Bruce带着审视的目光按住他。”我们只想确认你没事, 然后你就可以做你想做的事了。再说, “他停顿了一下, 轻轻抚摸一道从Jason的袖子下露出来的白色长疤, 一路扫过他的手臂, “我记得这道旧疤。显然拉萨路之池并非万能。”

他转过身, 摆弄一个夹板。”即使只是为了加强我们对于拉萨路之池的治愈效果的认知, 把你身上发生的变化列表记录也还是有好处的。”

“好吧, 那你速战速决, “Jason嘟囔着, 无聊地晃荡着双腿。”这简直无聊到死。”

“well, 你可以从脱掉衣服开始, “Bruce头也不抬地说着, 一边在他的夹板上写写画画。Jason转了转眼睛, 从头顶上扒掉了上衣, 随意地把它扔在桌边。Bruce无视了他放衣服的位置, 在夹板上匆匆写着什么。过了几秒他抬起头来。”我说过是脱掉衣服, 不是只脱上衣。”

Jason忍不住了。”天哪, Bruce, 如果你想看我的裸体, 只要直说就好了, “他浮夸地开着玩笑, 解开腰带扣。

Bruce没有理会这句玩笑, 而是穿过房间, 走到一个装满了各种Jason无法辨识的医药器材的边桌面前。Jason把长裤从腿上踢下来, 看着Bruce把一个听诊器挂到脖子上, 戴上一副薄荷绿的乳胶手套。

他拾起之前被遗弃的夹板, 走到Jason面前站定。”我说的是脱掉所有衣服, “他一边说, 一边在Jason的拳击内裤边上快速地瞟了一眼。Jason瞪大双眼, 过了几秒才耸了耸肩脱掉内裤, 努力不要流露出一丝一毫的尴尬与不自在。他光裸的双腿搁在桌面上, 但即使是那冰冷的触感也无法令他忽视他正一丝不挂地坐在前导师面前的事实。

强壮的手指捏住了Jason的下颌, 强硬地将他的脸转来转去, 他不由抖了一下。Bruce打量着他的脸, 大概是为了检测视力, 他突然把一束光打进Jason的双眼。Jason眯起眼, 对着强光显出怒容, 但很快Bruce就移走了光源, 轻柔地抚摸Jason颌下的皮肤。他的手沿着Jason坚毅的颌骨线条游走, 检查着他的骨骼, 突然狠狠掐住两侧颌骨, 迫使Jason张开嘴。

“嘿! “Jason试图反抗, 但Bruce正按着他的舌头, 用小电筒照他的咽喉。Bruce按压他喉咙的手指让他一阵生理性地作呕。

“只是检查一下是否有任何感染症状, “Bruce低声说道, 用一根手指轻轻扫过Jason的舌侧。

过了一会儿, 他抽出手指, 松开Jason的下巴, 关掉了灯光。Jason不满地合上嘴, 因口中残留的乳胶味道瑟缩了一下。

Bruce的手指沿着Jason肌理平滑的脖颈一路滑到他的肩头。检查过肌肉的扭转之后, Bruce绕过桌子站到Jason背后, 手掌轻拂过男孩的背部。这动作令Jason僵直了肩膀。

“放松, “Bruce低声地说出命令, 手指描摹着紧张的肌肉线条与褪色伤疤的轮廓。

Jason突然感到一阵冰凉。Bruce一定是把金属制的听诊器按在他的肩背处了。那种汗毛倒竖的感觉——或许是因为Bruce太过靠近了?——把一阵令人愉悦的颤抖沿着Jason的脊柱直传下去。

“继续, 正常呼吸, “Bruce在他背后说道。Jason闭上眼, 努力集中精神，稳定自己的呼吸节奏, 不去注意Bruce身上令人怀念的古龙水的香气。

“你的肺听起来很干净, “Bruce又走过来, 再次站到Jason面前。他把听诊器按到Jason的左胸上, 低头看着自己的腕表, 数着Jason的心跳。Jason的心跳因为Bruce的触碰而加速起来, 他祈祷着，希望这不规则的隆隆心跳只有他自己才听得到。

过了一会儿, Bruce移开听诊器, 继续他的身体检查。他转移阵地到了Jason的手臂, 在夹板上标出肌肉线条的清晰程度, 匆匆记下每一道显眼的伤疤。他拂过Jason的胸膛, 按压他的腹部。Jason无助地意识到自己究竟有多么暴露, 而Bruce的双手又究竟有多么靠近。

“Jason, 你在发抖。”Bruce皱眉, 检查他的胃部。”我按在这里的时候痛吗? 这可能是肝部或脾部损伤的征兆。”

“不—不, 我很好。一点也不痛。”Bruce的手实在是太过靠近了。他的手指穿过Jason腹部的毛发时, Jason感觉到—看到自己的性器抽搐着。Bruce显然并没有发现, 因为他的手还在向下滑去, 抚摸——不, 是检查——Jason的髋部。

Bruce的手指划过他的髋骨时, Jason半硬的性器跳动了一下。操。求求你不要发现, 拜托, 拜托, 拜托……

但Bruce毫不停留地继续他的检查。Jason尽最大努力不要去想揉捏着他侧腰的双手连着的强壮手臂或者, 更糟糕的是, 连着的那个男人。

Bruce突然分开了Jason的双腿。

“只是检查一下有没有淋巴结肿大, “Bruce大声宣布自己的意图, Jason甚至什么都还没来得及说。他沿着Jason的腹股沟摸下去, 重重地揉捏他的大腿内侧。他的双手放在Jason迅速坚硬起来的某个部位旁的景象几乎使Jason呻吟出声。Jason的老二又抽搐了一下, 操。这次Bruce肯定注意到了。”Hmm, “Bruce咕囔着, Jason看到他飞快地瞟了一眼他膨胀的性器, 在自己的夹板上写了些什么。

“因为身体刺激而有了反应是非常自然的, “Bruce凝视着Jason的脐部, 继续揉搓他的大腿。”事实上, 对于非生殖器区域的刺激引发这类下意识的反应是很常见的情况。”

“没—没错, “Jason结结巴巴地说着, 尽最大努力不要去想他实际上希望那双大手究竟放到何处。Bruce一路揉捏着Jason的双腿, 偶尔停下来记录伤疤或是测试膝跳反应。

Bruce对着一道特别严重的伤疤皱起了眉, Jason不由开起了玩笑, “穿着鳞片小短裤跑来跑去就是这个下场。”Bruce的表情在一瞬间变得有些古怪, 但他什么也没说。

Bruce终于确认, 没错, 他可是连十个脚趾都完好无损——Jason赶紧伸了个懒腰, 准备起身。  
.  
“Well, 这很有趣, 不过我得溜了。”

Bruce看起来十分歉疚。”抱歉, 还有几项检查要做, “他把夹板放到桌上。”不过你可以站起来。”

Jason心如擂鼓地看着Bruce在他面前蹲下。哦, 这看起来很不妙呀。

Bruce伸出手托住了他的囊袋, 他尖叫了一声。”你在干什么? “

“我很抱歉Jason, 我知道这一定十分令人不快, 但是我需要检查你有没有疝气, “Bruce小声道着歉, 轻柔地抚弄着那块敏感的区域。这真是太古怪了, Jason战栗起来。”继续, 咳嗽几声。”

这种全然处于他人掌控之中的感觉令Jason蜷起脚趾。说真的, Bruce总是能让Jason围着他打转, 但从不是通过这种身体上的控制。Jason扭开脸, 用拳头抵着嘴咳嗽, Bruce又轻轻地捏了他的囊袋一把。Bruce松开Jason那处, 用手指扫过后方敏感的皮肤。瘙痒的感觉令Jason颤抖得越发厉害。

“马上就结束了。”Bruce好声好气地哄着他, 手掌上移到Jason的性器。他左右摆弄着Jason的性器, 手指上下游移检查着茎干, Jason堪堪憋回一声呻吟。一滴前液从他的性器尖端滴下。

“有趣, “Bruce低喃着, 伸出一根粗糙的手指轻抚包皮环割手术留下的疤痕。”拉萨路并未治愈这道伤疤, 我猜想它只愈合较近的创伤…”

“差不多就是这么回事, “Jason猛地清醒过来, Bruce的手正沿着他性器下表面上的大静脉游走, 指尖轻轻抹过敏感的铃口, 他不得不紧紧咬住下唇, 试图忍住呻吟声。

“你的冠状沟附近还有少量的疤痕组织残留。”

“哦?”鉴于Bruce的手指还在他的性器头部打着转, 让自己的声音听起来若无其事可绝非易事。

“但是, 你确实, 显得非常……敏感。”Bruce环绕着他的性器前端, 抹开那些前液。Jason看着Bruce凝视他滴滴答答的性器, 思考着那种审视的目光是什么意思。他努力克制自己不要往前挺腰。 Bruce轻轻掐住他坚硬的性器头部, 迫使那像在滴泪的铃口瑟缩着张开一瞬。又一滴前液从窄缝里滴了下来。Bruce用手握住茎干, 手指逗弄着铃口。

“这里看起来一切健康。”Bruce说着放开Jason的性器, 站起身。

“我猜这很好? “Jason仍未从几秒钟之前Bruce还在撸——几乎是猥亵他的震惊中回过神来。Bruce已经转过身去, 走到房间的另一边在做些什么了。

那么这就结束了。或者至少他以为结束了——直到他看到Bruce戴上一副新的手套。

“转身, 趴到桌子上去。在你离开之前我还要检查一下你的前列腺。”Bruce隔着整个蝙蝠洞对他喊道。

“你——你一定要这么做吗? “Jason紧张地笑起来。”我很确信自己非常健康, 你知道的, 全身上下。”

Bruce走过来, 仅仅只是一个冰冷强硬的眼神就令Jason动弹不得。”我十分肯定’确信自己非常健康’不是医学上认可的某种健康状态。另外, 你的身体不可能发育完全, 鉴于……”他皱起眉。  
***鉴于他没过完青春期就……应该是暗示这个***

Jason转回头去, 趴到了桌子上——只要能不看见Bruce脸上内疚的神色, 让他做什么都好。冰冷的金属边缘把他的性器推挤到了腹部, 这使他深深地吸了一口气。他可以感觉到在他的腹部与桌子间搏动的性器头部已经变得湿漉漉的了。

Bruce上下打量着Jason。”你得再趴下去一点。腿分开。”他把手放到Jason大腿间, 拉开他的双腿。"Good."

Jason抵着腹部的性器抽痛了一下。他不知道那是因为Bruce过于靠近他性器的手还是他鲜见的赞扬。

他想得越多, 越发觉得无论哪个解释都令他不适。

Jason能听见Bruce把润滑液倒在手指上的黏腻声响。他撑起自己的身体。

所以这事儿真的要发生了。Shit。

“可能会有点冷, “Bruce警告着从背后靠近Jason。他把手掌放在Jason的臀瓣上, 分开他的臀肉。冰冷的空气轻拂过Jason裸露出来的皮肤, 这让他感到好像在接受展览。Bruce把一根手指按在他的入口, 在起褶的皮肤上抹开冰凉的润滑液, Jason不由倒抽一口冷气。Bruce的手指在那圈紧窄的环状肌肉上打着圈, 那些抚触像一股股微小的电流般让Jason的身体颤抖起来。Jason轻轻抽搐着, 咬紧牙关, 既是因为Bruce滑动的手指带来的刺激, 也是期待着将要发生的事。好像过了几个世纪那么久, Bruce终于停下了他的挑逗动作。

“吸气。 “Jason照做了。

“就是这样, “Bruce低声说着, 把手指慢慢滑进Jason身体, 直没到第二根指节。Jason为这与先前全然不同的刺激抽了抽鼻子。Bruce一边用另一只温暖的大手上下抚摸着Jason的脊背, 手指一边转着圈, 轻扫着Jason紧致光滑的内壁。Jason几乎不假思索地将自己的身体向那做着检查的手指沉下去, 寻求着更多这样的充实感。

“不要再动了, “Bruce用气声说道, 手掌向上滑去, 按住Jason的后颈, 抽出手指, 只留指尖在Jason的体内。”如果你不能安定下来, 我就没法作出精确的评估了。”

Jason一下子停了下来。”我很抱歉, “血液一下子涌向脸部。哦天哪, 他刚刚这是怎么了?  
他得冷静下来, 他得搞清楚刚才发生了什么, 他得——

“啊! “Jason喘息一声, Bruce又把手指捅回去了。他等Jason放松下来, 就缓慢地把手指深深没入Jason体内。他轻扭手指, 当Jason再次呼气时伸入了第二根手指。然后, Bruce在做的事真是妙不可言啊。他是在——是在分开手指吗? 哦老天, 操。操操操操操。前列腺指检应该有这么爽吗? 

"Hmm." Bruce从Jason紧窄的体内抽出手指。Jason的腿颤栗着, 试图克制跟着Bruce的手指向后推挤的冲动。洞穴里有些安静。过了一会儿, Jason扭过头, 看着年长的男人。Bruce闭着双眼, 眉头皱起, 像是沉浸在忧虑中。

“我……我有什么问题吗? 我是说——”Jason突然间紧张起来。

“什么? “Bruce忽地睁开眼, 目光与Jason相遇。他神色有些奇怪, 像是……愧疚? 不, 不是愧疚——那神色正在转变成更深切的悔恨与自责。”没有任何问题。继续。趴下去。”

他的手又在抚摸Jason的脊背了, 像在哄一匹焦躁不安的马驹。Jason对此嗤之以鼻。Bruce当然会把他当成某种宠物。他张开嘴, 正想就Bruce像个正常人类一样与他人建立关系的能力之弱发表一番评论, 但那天杀的手指又来了, 挑逗着他的身体, 令人发痒。

Bruce的手指再次滑了进去。一开始是缓慢的抽动, 逐渐地, 他的动作越来越快, 几乎是在Jason的后穴里横冲直撞。啊, 对了, 他还撞到了一些感觉很棒的地方, 那令Jason双腿颤栗, 一波波的愉悦直通向性器。他不得不趴在桌子上支撑自己的身体。Bruce一定注意到了Jason紧紧抓住桌沿的手指, 因为他屈起指头再一次撞上那妙不可言的地方。

他突然又加入了一根手指, 逼得Jason已经过硬的性器又吐出了一股前液。想到自己现在看上去是个什么样子——弯着腰, 在老蝙蝠面前大声喘息——Jason不由瑟缩了一下。他偷偷向下看了一眼, 为所见的景象竭力吞下一声呻吟——他的性器还在不停地淌着液体, 前液已经在腹部下方的桌面上汇聚了小小的一滩。

“就是这样。放松你的肌肉, 不要想别的事。”Bruce低声说。但当他在对Jason做着这种事  
, 按揉着那处, 他体内那感觉不可思议地好的那处时, Jason又如何放松得了呢? Jason深吸一口气, 试图想一些最倒人性致的事情。棒球。兴趣爱好。刀。枪。枪很好。他试图在脑海中勾勒出此时正躺在他公寓床头柜里的那把格洛克。圆润的枪膛, 美丽的金属光泽, 光滑、坚硬、永不屈服的枪杆。

不。枪很不好。枪非常不好。

他闭上眼, 颤抖着呼出一口气, 努力把心思集中在房间里的声响而不是下体的抽痛上。他听见电脑散热风扇柔和的嗡鸣, 远处蝙蝠扇动翅膀的声响, 还有, 近得多的, Bruce的手指折磨着他的后穴的黏腻滑动声。Jason同时听到——感觉到他在加速；Bruce不再仅仅是弯曲指节, 而是有意识地在他的后穴中撞击着。进去——出来——进去——出来——操操操操操这感觉真是棒得令人发疯。

Jason颤抖着, 幻想他体内的手指被一根湿热粗壮的老二取代, 它的样子来自他另一段人生留下的记忆, 来自更衣室里的惊鸿一瞥, 夜巡前的沐浴和同床共枕的经验。光是想像Bruce坚实温暖的身体压在他身上, 就让他兴奋得接近高潮。而阻隔他把这想像变为现实的仅仅只是几英尺的空隙, 这个认知令他的大脑中只剩下愉悦的空白。他自己的性器还在不知羞耻地抵着他的腹部吐出前液, 一阵熟悉的刺痛在他的性器头部积蓄。

Jason呻吟起来, 脚趾在冰冷的水泥地面上蜷缩着。他不假思索地仰起头, 内壁抽搐着绞紧, 下腹的热意几乎随时可以喷发出来。他倒回桌上, Bruce清浅的呼吸在他耳边回响, 那些富有技巧的手指每一下的冲撞都使他饱受忽视的性器绝望地吐出一波液体。尽管内心极不情愿, Jason的性器还是违背他本人的意愿射在了桌上。他的精液喷溅在桌子的金属表面上, 到处都是。Bruce逗弄着他的前列腺, 让他度过高潮后的余韵, 直到他性器根部的抽搐减缓。Jason几乎是立刻意识到他的内壁仍紧紧绞着Bruce的手指——他突然想明白了刚刚在他身上发生的事, 尴尬把他的耳朵烧得通红。他闭上眼, 试图放松自己的身体。他能感觉到Bruce抽出了自己的手指, 随后而来的是他摘下手套的声音。

"B-Bruce," Jason结结巴巴地说着, 几乎是战栗着转过身来。但年长的男人已经开始向房间另一端走去。

“你可以走了。”Bruce在说话, 但在血液涌向脸颊和双耳的声响下, Jason几乎听不清他在说什么。他仍然能从眼角瞥见桌上令人羞耻的白色液体。蝙蝠洞里一片寂静, 这使Bruce的钢笔在夹板上滑动的沙沙声与Jason粗重的呼吸声成了唯二的声响。

“Boss, 我…”Jason不知到底该说些什么。他什么都不想说, 又什么都想说。他想为之前发生了的事, 为他的失控道歉, 但说出”抱歉我射在你的桌子上了”又令他羞愤欲死。

他最后决定穿上短裤。但裤料纤维划过他仍然黏腻的性器产生的快感令他一下子僵住了。深思熟虑几秒之后, 他大声地清了清嗓子。

"Uhm, 我是否应该……?"他站在桌边比划了一下。

Bruce惊奇地抬起头, 像是他没有意识到Jason还在这里。”不用担心。”一丝微笑略过他的脸庞。”你做得很好, Jason。”他转回去面向电脑。”几天之内你的血样报告就能出来了, 不过除此之外，也没什么别的检查了。”  
(but otherwise, that's it.)

Jason张开嘴试图出言讥讽, 但Bruce已经开始打字, 好像什么都没发生过一样。如果Jason没有感到如此全然地不知所措, 他也许会大笑起来。所以这就是Bruce的应对方法了。

疏远。

遗忘。

否认。

显然, 比起他还穿着精灵靴跑来跑去的那段时光, 这一切的改变远没有他想象中那么多。(*)

F.I.N. 

*Apparently less than he'd thought had changed since the days he was running around in pixie boots.这句话可以理解的方向挺多的, 请自便。*  
终于完结啦! 拖了一个暑假的翻译hhh 水平一般, 还在修炼中, 原文的肉香四溢有所损失, 所以不好吃都是我的错。为了更好的阅读体验, 请移步原文: http://archiveofourown.org/works/555896

***告诉我，你们觉得这是刀还是糖?***


End file.
